KarPaul's Drag Race: Season 1
KarPaul Drag Race is a reality competition series. Karelos is the host, mentor, main judge and inspiration for this series, which details Karelos' search for "KarPaul's Next Drag Superstar". Plot "Ten fierce drag queens compete to be '"KarPaul's Next Drag Superstar"' and get a year of supply of KarPaul Cosmetics, a 2 week luxurious stay on Hawaii and a cash price of $75,000." Queens The Promo Theme for this season: Hayden Williams Queens' Progress Episodes Episode 1: "First Impressions Ball" * Guest Judge: Lady Gaga * Main Challenge: The queens must show off their drag and create three different outfits based off three categories: "Signature Drag", "Where are you from?" and "Favorite Gaga look" * Main Challenge Winner: Miss O'Ginny * Main Challenge Prize: A luxurious seven-night stay in Paris, France courtesy of misterb&b * Bottom Two: Penelope Pollenation and Wanda Crown * Lip Sync Song: '''"Born This Way" by Lady Gaga * '''Eliminated: ''Wanda Crown'' Entrance Order Episode 2: "Gay Icons!: The Musical" * Guest Judge: Miss Juicy and Lin Manuel Miranda * Main Challenge: Perform in Gay Icons!: The Musical * Runway Theme: '''Rainbow Eleganza * '''Main Challenge Winner: Lady Orgazma * Main Challenge Prize: A $5,000 gift card from Tiffany & Co. * Bottom Two: Penelope Pollenation and Valerie Valentine * Lip Sync Song: '''"How Will I Know" by Whitney Houston * '''Eliminated: ''Penelope Pollenation'' Gay Icons Episode 3: "Drag Queens And The City" * Guest Judge: Sarah Jessica Parker * Main Challenge: Act in a drag parody of Sex and The City ''' * '''Runway Theme: '''Naughty Nighties * '''Main Challenge Winner: LaLisa Park * Main Challenge Prize: A $3,500 gift card from Gucci * Bottom Two: Harajuku Fierce and Blanché * Lip Sync Song: '''"The Boy Is Mine" by Monica * '''Eliminated: ''Blanché'' Episode 4: "GQN News" * Guest Judge: Leah Remini * Main Challenge: Improvise in a news segment * Runway Theme: '''Pants On The Runway * '''Main Challenge Winner: Valerie Valentine and Taraji Blac * Main Challenge Prize: A 3-day stay on Las Vegas. * Bottom Two: * Lip Sync Song: '"Call My Name" by Cheryl * '''Eliminated: ' '''Episode 5: "The Snatch Game" * Guest Judge: Elisha Cuthbert and LaToya Jackson * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: 'Faux Fur Couture * '''Main Challenge Winner: ' * '''Main Challenge Prize: A luxurious spa package * Bottom Two: * Lip Sync Song: '"C'Mon" by Kesha * '''Eliminated: ' '''Episode 6: "KarPaul's Charm School" * Guest Judge: Mo'nique * Main Challenge: Drag Makeover ' * '''Main Challenge Winner: ' * '''Main Challenge Prize: A $10,000 shopping spree on Rodeo Drive * Bottom Two: ' * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Waterfalls" by TLC * 'Eliminated: ' '''Episode 7: "The Amazing Drag Race" * Main Challenge: 'Drag on a Time (group interview session, public appearances at Hamburger Mary's, and a stand-up comedy routine) * '''Runway Theme: '''Best Drag * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Firework" by Katy Perry * 'Eliminated: ' '''Episode 8: "Dragtastic Finale" * Winner: * Miss Congeniality: Category:KarPaul's Drag Race Category:Seasons